


Innocens

by moriartyismyking



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, h/c, hurt/ comfort, protective!Severin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartyismyking/pseuds/moriartyismyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The mere thought of it caused anger to flood through him, because even he had standards, even Severin wouldn’t hurt someone who was truly innocent and they didn’t come more innocent than Richard.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocens

Severin was still half asleep when Richard barreled into his room, almost skidding over in his frantic effort to hide himself inside his favourite bolt hole before he was seen. No sooner had the small body secreted itself beneath the bed, the door swung open to reveal a harassed looking Sebastian. 

“Where is he, Sev?”

The elder Moran sat up slowly, pushing the duvet off the bed and further disguising Richard’s hiding place as he did so. “‘Fuck should I know?” He muttered irritably, snatching a t-shirt off the floor and pulling it over his head. “And next time try knockin’ first unless you were hopin’ for an eye full that is.” 

Seb glared at his twin. There was a reason he hadn’t knocked and it had nothing to do with trying to cop an eye full of his brother, in or out of his boxers, and more to do with catching Richard before he squirrelled himself away somewhere. He was a proper little Houdini when he wanted to be. “Tell him that Jim’s lookin’ for him.” 

Severin reached across to the nightstand, retrieving his cigarettes and lighter. “Find him and tell him yourself. He’s not my fuckin’ problem.”

Sebastian eyed his twin as he watched the other man light his cigarette. “Jim’ll have your guts if he finds out you’ve been hiding him.” It wasn’t a threat, it was a statement; a warning.

“You goin’ soft in your old age, Sebbie? You almost sounded concerned there for a second.”

Seb shook his head, he didn’t have time for this. “Your funeral. Just tell him, yeah? The quicker he turns up the quicker it’ll all be forgotten.” 

Severin inhaled a lungfull of smoke and exhaled slowly. Interesting, that last part had sounded almost regretful. “Duly noted, little brother. Now piss off.” 

Seb stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and continued to turn the house upside down in search of the missing Moriarty, lest Jim vent his frustration at his brother elsewhere.

As soon as the coast was clear Severin extinguished the cigarette in the ashtray and dropped to his knees on the floor. He peeled the covers away, his voice losing the hard, antagonistic edge and becoming gentle. “S’alright, Rich, you can come out now. He’s gone.”

Richard crawled out slowly from beneath the bed and Severin wrapped a comforting arm around him. “What’ve you done this time, kitten?” He asked with a wry grin. To his surprise, Rich’s face crumpled and he began to cry. “Hey,” Severin frowned, his concern evident. “What’s wrong?”

“I c-can’t,” Richard could barely catch his breath between sobs and his chest began to ache with the effort of it. “He wants me to do something,” another shuddering breath. “Something bad so I told him no and… I thought- I thought he was going to kill me.” Richard pulled his arms around the taller man’s neck and buried his face into the fabric of Severin’s t-shirt.

“Shh. Easy there, kitten. It’s alright, I’ve got you now.” Severin held Richard while he cried, his hands coming to rest protectively around the smaller man’s middle. “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable. Yeah?”

Richard nodded in agreement and allowed Severin to guide him onto the bed, the larger man not relinquishing his hold on the smaller for a second. There had been no visible bruises on Richard’s face, which was in itself a mixed blessing. Of course, he was glad that the young man didn’t seem to have been beaten but at the same time he knew that there were worse ways to hurt someone that to give them black eyes. The mere thought of it caused anger to flood through him because even he had standards, even Severin wouldn’t hurt someone who was truly innocent and they didn’t come more innocent than Richard.

The two men lay entwined on the bed, Severin tracing soothing patterns up and down Richard’s spine. Eventually, the sobs subsided and Richard was finally able to get his breathing under control. The Irishman bashfully released his hold on Severin, pulling away from the embrace and wiping at his face with his sleeve. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. Richard shouldn’t be getting Serverin involved like this, it wasn’t fair and, besides, what did he expect the other man to do? Why would Severin even care?

“Did he hurt you, Rich?” Severin asked, propping himself up on his elbow. “I can’t help you if you won’t tell me.” It just didn’t add up, Richard was in a state and it was a very rare occasion that Jim’s bark was worse than his bite. Fuck only knew what those sick bastards had done this time. 

Richard brought a trembling hand up to his neck, almost fearfully tugging at the collar of his jumper and closing his eyes while he allowed Severin to appraise the damage to his neck. He felt inexplicably ashamed of himself, as if he had somehow been to blame for what his brother had almost done to him. He rolled onto his side, facing away from Severin. 

The bruising to Richard’s neck was extensive; attempted asphyxiation by the looks of it and a very potent warning. The beginnings of finger shaped bruises were already visible against the delicate skin of Richard’s neck. Severin was livid but, remarkably, he was able to keep his rage inside for once. Richard needed him and he needed him to remain calm and so that’s what he would do, for now at least. “I’m goin’ to look after you, kitten, and nobody’s ever gonna hurt you again. Promise.”

Richard rolled over to face the other man, unable to believe that he was serious. Hope blossomed in his chest but it was short lived. “He’ll kill you.” 

“He’ll have to find us first. And trust me, Rich, he ain’t ever gonna find us.” Severin pressed a kiss to the top of Richard’s head and began stroking through the dark locks with a tenderness that surprised him. One day soon, he vowed, he would leave with Richard and they would never look back. If Jim or Seb dared follow, Severin would gut them without so much as a second thought.


End file.
